BFDI Contestants' Popularity
About Nothing really. This includes only likes, rejoin/debuting votes, votes to win, joining BFDIA votes. No dislikes. But the most hated would be predicted to be Snowball. I'll make another page about who's the most hated contestant later. BFDI 1st. Firey = 406 votes to win 2nd. Leafy = 236 votes to win 3rd. Bubble = 228 votes to win 4th. Flower = 200 rejoin votes 5th. Teardrop = 148 rejoin votes 6th. David = 143 debut/rejoin votes 7th. Needle = 110 rejoin votes 8th. Coiny = 78 rejoin votes 9th. Pencil = 60 rejoin votes 10th. Tennis Ball = 41 rejoin votes 11th. Match = 35 rejoin votes 12th. Blocky/Eraser/Pen = 32 rejoin votes 13th. Woody = 30 rejoin votes 14th. Pin = 17 rejoin votes 15th. Golf Ball = 13 rejoin votes 16th. Snowball = 8 rejoin votes 17th. Spongy = 4 rejoin votes What about Ice Cube and Rocky? Because there were no likes in BFDI also Ice Cube and Rocky never were a candidate for rejoining so I'll have to settle this with… the contestant voting episodes. Ice Cube was never voted in Episode 18. However, Ice Cube got voted 10 times by the eliminated contestants in Episode 21. Rocky was never voted in Episode 21 and is chosen on the Squishy Cherries, in Episode 11. So basically, Rocky beats Ice Cube by a mile. Meaning Rocky gets to be placed… NO WHERE! Even if Rocky gets more popular with the contestants, they still haven't received a like with the fans which indicates who's more popular. Likes Total Likes = 10,516 BFDI Popular Congratulations to these characters. They are loved all over the globe and is known to be one of the most memorable and favorable characters in the series. ' 1st. Rocky - 1,726 likes (16.413%) 2nd. Nickel - 1,372 likes (13.046%) 3rd. Firey - 1,301 likes (12.371%) 4th. Pin - 1,103 likes (10.488%) 5th. Puffball - 1,102 likes (10.479%) 6th. Coiny - 1,094 likes (10.403%) 7th. Needle - 1,084 likes (10.308%) 8th. Tennis Ball - 1,021 likes (9.709%) Well-Liked '''Famous characters and are on fire. At 8-9% they are on-a-roll but not at the thousandth digit. ' 9th. Spongy - 997 likes (9.480%) 10th. Ruby - 848 likes (8.063%) OK 'These characters has 6-7% likeliness. They are popular to fans but they don't have the most likes. ' 11th. Bomby - 819 likes (7.788%) 12th. Ice Cube - 804 likes (7.645%) 13th. Book - 773 likes (7.350%) 14th. Pencil - 702 likes (6.675%) 15th. Fries - 688 likes (6.542%) 16th. Match - 659 likes (6.266%) 17th. Golf Ball - 636 likes (6.047%) Neutral '''These characters has 5% likeliness. They are fairly liked but not unpopular nor popular just neutral. 18th. Dora - 569 likes (5.410%) 19th. Gelatin - 548 likes (5.211%) Unpopular These characters are characters with 4% likeliness. They are not as popular, consuming only a small fraction of likes out of 10,516. 20th. Donut - 504 likes (4.792%) 21st. Teardrop - 502 likes (4.773%) 22nd. Yellow Face - 451 likes (4.288%) Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA